Hold You Tight
by Kuchiki Shinigami
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo has seen a lot of pretty girls in his life. He knows that each and every one has zero chance of being the future Mrs.Kurosaki. He doubts ANYONE will be the future Mrs.Kurosaki. But can the mysterious and lovely Kuchiki Rukia change that?
1. Chapter 1

The table squeaked as Kurosaki Ichigo scrubbed it."Damn Matsumoto,"he muttered bitterly. His scrubbing changed its pace from nice and thorough to fast and furious.

The big-breasted she-devil had challenged him to a bet. First one to piss off her white haired friend Hitsugaya Toushirou wins 100,000 yen.

Ichigo sighed. The riffling of crisp new cash never failed to lure him in. He'd thought it'd be easy besides. Hitsugaya,the captain of his kendo class,insisted on Captain Hitsugaya as his title,but Ichigo stoutly disagreed. Their greetings would be somewhat like this.

"TOUSHIROU!Welcome back!!"

"It's CAPTAIN Hitsugaya."

"Whatever,glad you're back Toushirou."

"It's CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA to you!"

"Yeah yeah yeah..Toushirou."

"KUROSAKI!!!"

Fuck."I knew that bitch would cheat.."growled the angry Ichigo,scrubbing at the crust of dried blood fervently."And tommorow's the first day of high school. Now I can't pay for the class OR the lunch. FUCK."

Matsumoto Rangiku was a special friend of his dad. And so,to no surprise, the punishment was cleaning up some part of his dad's office. Of course,she-devil that she was,Matsumoto chose the messiest and most disgusting part of the clinic;the operation room. The blood and guts and..who knows what else that was sprayed all over the tables were too gory for Yuzu to clean up,and Kurosaki Isshin, that bastard,would NEVER do it voluntarily. And so,the grimacing hero Berry-tan picked up bucket and brush and faced the torture that was called cleaning.

There. Finally,done. Cursing under his breath,the orange haired 15 year old stomped out of the room,a colorful vocabulary dripping like venom from his teeth.

"Ahh!Ichigo!Finished already?"Ichigo greeted his grinning father with a kick to the nuts."You bastard!" he bellowed."I'm scarred for life!What are you DOING with your freakin` patients!!Decapitated fingers?Teeth with the gum still attached?PUBLIC HAIRS WITH THE SKIN CLINGING ON?!"

Isshin smiled crookedly."Ahh,my son,you have discovered the graveyard of my toys!How would YOU like to pull out a couple of public hairs??Eh?How about it?The screaming is most pleasuring-"

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!"screeched Ichigo,face beet red,his dad flying out the window. The orange headed teen relaxed from his punching position and rubbed the back of his neck. Ichigo sighed and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He clambered upstairs,calling to Karin,"You get him if he comes back.I'll see you at dinner."

Elsewhere in Karakura Town,an ebony haired girl meekly finished her phone call with her brother."Y-yes,Byakuya ..of course..okay,I'll call you ..bye."Rukia let out a sigh of relief as she flipped close the cell phone. Her chats with Nii-sama were so uncomfortable. He acted as if she were vermin."Why'd he adopt me into the Kuchiki Clan if it'd be this way anyway..?" Rukia murmured drowsily."I feel so out of place in that house."Her head drooped,she was almost asleep..

CRASH!She snapped her head towards the sound. A man had been flung out a window,screaming,"Ah you truly are my son,Ich.."She didn't hear the rest of the name,but rolled her eyes. Men. Now unable to sleep,Rukia abruptly pulled out her class list. "Hmm..let's see who's coming THIS year..Mrs. Ochi,Mrs. Ochi..ah-hah!And our contestants are:"

She scrolled through a couple of names before reaching a certain few.

"Sado Yasutora..Strange name..then again Rukia is strange too.."

"Arisawa Tatsuki-hey this is the girl from the karate dojo. Wonder if we'll be friends.."

"Inoue Orihime,hmm,HIME..?Nice name,probably a nice girl.."

"Ishida ..Ametatsu?No,URYUU..Ishida Uryuu..any relation to Ishida Hospital I

wonder..?"

"Honshou Chizuru..interesting..what's that 'BEWARE GIRLS' sticker doing there?"

"Kojima Mizuiro..Kojima-kun sounds interesting..but what's the 'BEWARE SENIOR GIRLS' sticker doing there..?Another one like Chizuru?Naah,probably nice."

"Asano Keigo..nice guy I bet. I wonder if he's shy or smart or funny or..yeah."

"Hmm?"Rukia blinked at the last name on the list."What a strange name.." She rolled over onto her back. The roof suddenly felt very comfortable. Kira could scold her later."I can't wait to meet you already.."

"..Mr. Kurosaki Ichigo."

--

A/N:So?What do you think?Please rate and review?..Hope you like it anyway!!~BLEACH FTW


	2. Chapter 2

Kira nearly tore out his hair. His young charge,Kuchiki-sama,was nowhere to be found. "AHHH!!KUCHIKI SAMA WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME?!"he wailed miserably. He had been faced with countless brats and survived them all but he thought Kuchiki Rukia would be the end of him. How was he supposed to be a good bodyguard if Kuchiki-sama kept doing these dangerous things?!Climbing into high places, getting into numerous fights, disappearing to WHO KNOWS WHERE and not telling anybody..

Kira moaned,running a calloused hand through his blonde hair.

He finally discovered her skylight open. Hoisting himself through,he caught the sight of a sleeping Rukia. Kira gave a cry of dismay and nearly fainted. Of all the-my god,a prisoner escaped the jail just half an hour ago!!Then,biting back the reprimanding chides,he tapped her softly on the shoulder. "Kuchiki-sama!It is morning."He announced and was relieved to see her wake.

"Chappy?Chappy-kun?"she peered at Kira with her mesmerizing violet eyes. "Oh,it's you. Good morning,Izuru-san."Then Rukia realized what she said.

"Shit,"Rukia breathed and the young man tried to ignore her rough language. She hastily crammed her books and other things into her bookbag. Combing her hair quickly but thoroughly, Rukia hopped down from the roof and began running. Kira flinched at her jump and called out, "Kuchiki-sama!What about breakfast?"He heard a faint reply;"It's okay,Kira!!I'll fix myself some onigiri at school!"A pattering of footsteps and she was gone.

Kira shook his head,sighed,and disappeared down the skylight.

At the Kurosaki household,things weren't going too well either.

The morning started with Isshin jumping on Ichigo as usual."YOU OLD BASTARD!!ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL YOUR SON WHILE HE'S SLEEPING?!"

"It's only fatherly love Ichigo!You are truly my son to have dodged that attack!"

"SHUT UP!YOU SAY THAT EVERY TIME I DODGE YOU!"

"Which proves I love you very much!Right,Karin,Yuzu?"

"Shut up old man."Karin's snide remark slid off Isshin like butter. Everyone ignored his fake wails of sorrow to the gigantic poster of their mother. Ichigo took a piece of toast,adjusted his bookbag and left."See you later Yuzu,Karin."

"See you,Ichi-nii."

"Come back soon,Onii-chan."

People were flocking to Karakura High like ants to honey. Rukia wondered uneasily how she would ever fit in. Shrugging that aside,she boldly strode into Mrs. Ochi's class,the voices in the hall still singing in her ears.

"Yo,Ryou!Long time no see!!"

"Yea,what class you in?"

"Hey,Mit-chan!Over here!"

"Toshi-bro!!Sup!"

The late bell rang,and soon hasty good-byes and late freshmen were the only things left in the halls.

Ichigo panted heavily as he reached the school yard. He looked around for his classroom. He spotted a ditzy looking brown haired boy. "Hey,do you know how to get to Ochi-sensei's room?"The boy's face brightened."I'm Asano Keigo! I'm in Ochi-sensei's class too!It's this way!"Relieved to have found someone from his class,Ichigo followed Keigo to a second floor classroom.

The teacher glanced up as the two adolescents entered the room."Ahh,late, are you?"she commented."Well,take a seat."What an odd sensei,Ichigo mused. Maybe I won't have to pay after all-"Oh yeah!Admission fee please." orange haired teenager scratched his head,embarrased."Umm,Ochi-sensei,I don't have any money,so could you make an exception please..?"Mrs. Ochi shook her head."Sorry,no money,no class. Please leave-"

"I'll pay for him."

Mrs. Ochi stared at the speaker."Are you sure?"The speaker nodded and for the first time made eye contact with Ichigo. Purple eyes clashed with brown,and Ichigo felt a bit winded as he sat. "She's pretty,"was his only thought throughout the day.

BRIIIIIIIIIIING!!!The lunch bell rang and Mrs. Ochi left.

Keigo dragged Ichigo."C'mon Ichigo!!To the roof!To the manly garden of men!"Ichigo nodded absently at him."In a sec,Keigo. Gotta go to the bathroom." Keigo saluted him and left him to do his thing.

Ichigo inhaled and exhaled as he left the bathroom. Finally got that damned girl out of his mind. He glanced at his watch and began running."Crap,Keigo's expecting me..!"hissed Ichigo. He turned his head and saw that he was about to slam into a girl. He tried to stop,but to no avail. BAM!

"Sorry,"he said,and began to walk away..and then his heart caught in his throat.

He was staring into a pair of mesmerizing amethyst eyes.

He rubbed the back of his head nervously."Umm,thanks for paying for me,in the uhh classroom,"he muttered.

"Don't mention it."Her voice was like a thousand lovely wind chimes.

"It was,uh,very generous of you."God,how stupid he sounded.

"No,I wanted to help you out."Like a million lovely wind chimes.

Ichigo cleared his throat."Well,umm,thanks,girl."

Her eyes sparkled like sapphires."My name is not 'girl.'I am Kuchiki Rukia."

"And I'm..Kurosaki Ichigo!"

--

A/N:Sorry for overly short 's been busy and I'm preparing for camp..anyway you like it?~BLEACH FTW


	3. Chapter 3

"And I'm..Kurosaki Ichigo!"

Rukia shivered as she remembered her day. An orange-headed boy stumbled in,and blurted out that he had no money. Rukia felt curious about this boy and strangely,enough wanted him to stay. Rich as she was,Rukia could afford to pay his funds for him. All day she caught him staring at her.

Probably a stare of gratitude,she had thought sadly. Then chided herself."Why be sad?You already have HIM."

Then,at lunch,they met.

"My name is not 'girl.'I am Kuchiki Rukia."

"And I'm..Kurosaki Ichigo!"

She sighed dreamily and shook her head softly,remembering his shyness. "Kurosaki Ichigo.."she murmured,half-asleep."You are one strange guy."

The hiss of the steaming hot shower filled the bathroom. But that was not what came through Ichigo's ears. He clenched his teeth,banging his head on the shower wall."She's pretty?Mesmerizing amethyst eyes?Voice like a thousand lovely wind chimes?Like a million lovely wind chimes?"he voiced out his previous thoughts but his words were strained."Damn. DAMN. DAMN!!STUPID HORMONES."He slammed his head against the wall a final time,at last satisfied when a trickle of blood slid down the side of his face.

Finishing his shower,he groggily dried himself off and put on a T shirt and shorts.

Yuzu was waiting for him outside of the bathroom door,a worried look on her face. Apparently she'd heard him hitting his head.

"Onii-chan,are you okay?"Ichigo stumbled out of the steamy room."How dare she.."he slurred."That bitch..all her ..fault. She changed..something..me.."Ichigo staggered,and collapsed.

"AH,ONII-CHAN!"

The last thing Ichigo heard was Yuzu screaming for Dad. The last thing he saw was Isshin running worriedly to him. The last thing he tasted was blood in his mouth. His last conscious thought was,"That bitch freaking did something to me."

Rukia felt strong arms scoop her up. She blinked. "Shuuhei!"Hisagi Shuuhei looked down,startled."Ahh!Kuchiki-sama!Did I wake you?"The girl shook her head but got out of his arms. HE would be mad if he saw that,she thought regretfully. "What time is it?"Shuuhei bowed and told her it was around dinnertime. Rukia laughed."You're a cook!It's always dinnertime for you. Now really,what time is it?"Shuuhei grumbled.

"What?"

"I said,7 `o clock,Kuchiki-sama."

"Hey for once you're right about dinner. I am a bit hungry,so dinnertime it is."

"But you better eat like you're supposed to,because Kuchiki By-"

The great doors opened and Rukia found herself face-to-face with her cold and distant brother. She swallowed and hestitantly murmured, " Welcome home, Byakuya-nii-sama. How was your trip?"He walked past his sister without even looking at her."Fine. Are you satisfied with your school?"Rukia nodded numbly,lest Byakuya was in a hurry. He nodded curtly at Shuuhei and said in a monotone,"I shall be going now. Hurry and eat your meal."

And with that he left Rukia and her cook standing in the hall.

Rukia stared sadly at the door."He didn't even look at me Shuuhei. Not even once."

Shuuhei looked tenderly at her."Kuchiki-sama,you.."

As her chef Shuuhei could not let her stay so unhappy. Soon Shuuhei,Kira,and Rukia were all gossiping over fish and laughing.

"No!Kyouraku didn't!"

"Oh yes he did Kuchiki-sama,and guess what Ise looked like!Ha,ha!"

"Ah,and did you hear?Captain Ichimaru sparred with Captain Aizen and LOST!"

"Gin gives me the creeps,no wonder he lost!"

"Well I thought Aizen was cheating.."

"Kira,don't be so loyal,you loyal prat!"

"Well look who's talking Hisagi!!You and that blind dingbat Tousen are-"

"YOU WANT A FIGHT,KIRA?!"

Rukia laughed."Easy,guys,you're both really loyal,to me and your captains." The bodyguard and chef blushed and they continued the conversation.

"Oh yeah!How was school Kuchiki-sama?"Kira asked. Rukia blushed, remembering Ichigo."Ehh,normal."Shuuhei grinned mischieviously and laughed."Kuchiki-sama has found a boy,no?"

Rukia spit out her juice."What?!No!!I mean,Ichigo isn't.."

"Ahh so ICHIGO is his name. Probably not strawberry so it better be Ichi for one and go for protector?"

"I bet he's protective,like his name states,eh Shuuhei!Heh!"

"Yeah,nobody else touch his woman!Ha,ha!!"

"Mind you,he'd be better than HIM."

"Wild in bed too like HIM too I bet.."

"SHUUHEI!Kuchiki-sama is.."

"Fine..but I don't doubt they'd make a cute couple. Ichigo and Rukia that is."

"Roses for their wedding don't you think?"

"Yeah,boy Byakuya'd be pissed if there weren't sakura cherry blossoms.."

"Then even more so!"

"Never seen you so eager to disobey orders.."

"Yeah,but this is Kuchiki Byakuya we're talking about!This is ICHIRUKI we're talking about!Two birds,one stone,Hisagi-san!"

Blushing,Rukia protested wildly."SHUUHEI!KIRA!It's not like that!Besides, I'm already with.."

The french doors blasted open. A dripping wet figure grinned fiercely."Yo,Rukia!"

Her eyes widened."You.."

Hisagi Shuuhei scowled and walked discreetly out of the room. Kira followed him. They discussed HIM.

"There he is,the ruffian."

"He is a good friend,but no doubt he is all WRONG for Kuchiki-sama."

"Yeah."

They stared at him scornfully from the crack in the door."Well there he is,Kira..can you see him?"

"The one who could possibly ruin Rukia-sama's love life.."

"..Renji. Abarai Renji."

--

A/N:Leaving you guys hanging isn't fun but I gotta do it so you'll keep reading!*pout*Anyway I'm going camping next week. No more updates til then. Sorri!!Hope you liked it!Rate and review please!And if you don't rate,review!If you don't review,rate!Yeah,something like that.. see ya next week! ~BLEACH FTW


	4. Chapter 4

Something was amiss. There he was,Abarai Renji, in all his full glory. Flaming red locks draped over well-muscled shoulders,tattoos masking his tanned forehead,his bulging abs splayed under soaking wet robes. And yet Rukia did not feel the excitement she usually felt. SOMETHING was amiss.

"Renji,"Rukia louder."Renji!!"The teenager grinned and licked his lips."Long time no see,eh Rukia?"

She rushed into his arms, and laughed, now comfortable. Playfully,she punched his arm,unaware of the absence of Hisagi and Kira.

"Where've you been,Renji?"

"I told you Rukia!Where the rocks and sand are!Rocks and sand!"

"The ocean?"

"No,idiot!Training,training!I got to train so I can get stronger!"

"Oh no,Renji do you still have that impossible dream of beating Nii-sama?"

"..Shut up."

"Hah!You have a long way to go!Byakuya nii-sama's trained in kendo,aikido,iaido, jujutsu,and kenjutsu!And you only know what?Regular katana fighting?"

"Shut up!!I WILL defeat him!Fuck,I'll defeat him even if I die!"

Rukia laughed."Sure,sure. Let's go upstairs. I want to go look at the stars."Renji's eyes softened and he followed her.

When they were out of sight,two figures in the shadows sighed."Let's go to bed. There is not much we can do to shield Rukia-sama from that guy."The blonde one clenched his fist."DAMN you Abarai-kun. You always step in at the wrong time."

Meanwhile,a certain orange-haired adolescent was waking.

"Urghh.."Ichigo groaned and sat up quickly. Bad move. He doubled over as his pounding headache grew. "Aughhrr!!"A pair of hazel colored eyes opened wider. "Ah,onii-chan!Don't move so much!"

A pause."Yuzu?"

"Yeah,it's me. Otou-san gave you some stitches."

"Tch,the old man..?"

"Well you were banging your head on the wall really hard,onii-chan."

Something clicked in Ichigo's brain. He sat up,looking panicked. Then sat back down,feeling the mind splitting pain. Finally,ignoring his throbbing skull,he spoke. "Yuzu,did you hear me say anything while I was in the,uh,shower?"

"No,onii-chan,but you made a loud smashing noise,and you were bleeding a lot."

The boy breathed out a sigh. Relief flooded through him. No one had heard him voice his proclamations of..that crap. He shuddered at the mere thought of the shitty stuff. A motherload of weight was lifted off his shoulders.

"Finally,"Ichigo thought."I'm back. Back to normal."

"Yuzu,can I have some dinner?"

"Sure,onii-chan. Orihime-chan brought some food but I don't think you'll like it much.."

"What is it?"Friends with Inoue means no more Kuchiki Rukia in his mind.

"Ramen with fish crackers and wasabi and honey."

His stomach did a double flip."..Just regular domburi please.."

"Oh yeah!Tatsuki-chan brought some of her mom's beef stew,you want some?"

"Tatsuki?Sure."Yum,Arisawa-styled beef stew. She's friends with Inoue. The other plan might work..

"But.."

"But what?"Please don't tell me Tatsuki stopped being friends with Inoue. Please..

"What do I do with the ramen?It'd be rude to give it back."

"Oh."Thank the gods!

"Well?"

"..Dump it?"

"Onii-CHAN!Don't waste food!"

"Fine give it to me."Got to be something to do with it.

"Okay,onii-chan but if you throw it away,I'll..I'll..not cook for you anymore!"

"Fine,fine Yuzu!Just hurry up and feed me."His stomach growled petulantly. Ichigo rubbed his belly,thinking longingly of Yuzu's delicious domburi and Tatsuki's mom's mouthwatering stew. He looked beseechingly at the little chef. "Hurry please!!"The girl nodded and ran out of the room.

One minute later;Ichigo squeezed his tummy wistfully."Yuzu.."

Two minutes later;Ichigo growled impatiently."YUZU.."

Three minutes later;Ichigo clutched at his empty stomach."Yuzu..!!"

Four minutes later;Ichigo pounded the table and groaned."Yuzu!"

Five minutes later;"YUZU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

His little sister puffed out her cheeks as she rushed into his quarters. "Really,onii-chan I'm hurrying!!"Ichigo gave her an embarrassed glance and muttered sorry before digging into her wonderful cooking.

Yuzu's look turned from angry to happy as Ichigo devoured the domburi and stew.

"Ah,oh yeah,here's Orihime-chan's ramen,"Yuzu said brightly before skipping out of the room. The boy gave the ramen a glance and nearly lost his appetite."The hell was Inoue thinking!"he gagged."Not even that bitch Matsumoto would eat this!Some raving mad LUNATIC wouldn't even eat this!!This is something I'd feed to a serial killer!!"

AH-HAH!!There's the way to get rid of it!Feed it to a serial killer!

Wait. Replay.

'Some raving mad LUNATIC wouldn't even eat this!'

No,before that.

'Not even that bitch Matsumoto would eat this!'

Oh yeah. Revenge.

Schemes floated into Ichigo's head. EVIL schemes..

'Don't tell her it's you..then it'll be complete surprise-BLAMMO!'

'You idiot. Revenge isn't revenge unless she knows who is revenging her!'

'Why don't you add sweetbean paste and custard?Heh heh..'

'You're starting to think like Inoue!GROSS.'

'Hmm,get a good chef,cover the top with a layer of yummy looking stuff..Then it WILL be a surprise.'Ichigo nodded thoughtfully to himself. Then the problems began gnawing at him.

'Where are you going to find a good chef?!'

'Well,phone some friends,maybe get someone to put poison in..?'

'This is a prank,not murder. But yeah,pick up the phone now. Make some calls.'

The teenager gave an evil cackle as he dialed everyone he knew. Matsumoto,you are so dead. But his enthusiasm quickly died."Doesn't ANYONE know a good chef?"he started to think after the fifth friend.

"Yo,Ganju!"

"Kenpachi!"

"Hanatarou!"

"Urahara-san!"

"Yoruichi-san?"

"Yumichika..?"

"I-Ikkaku..?"

"Arimaki..?..M-Makizou..?"

Finally,Ichigo started to get impatient. He scarfed down what was left of the cold domburi and the cold stew before violently punching in the third to last number he could remember."Hello?"inquired the ever polite speaker on the other end. Poor Strawberry nearly lost it."TETSUZAEMON!!!!!!!!!!!"bellowed Ichigo.

"Ahhh!IKurosaki,is that you?!"

"YEAH!Do you know any good cooks?!?!"Jeez. Fuck,I hate this question now,Ichigo thought bitterly.

"Man,you sound pissed!!Well,fortunately for you,yes I do!"

"REALLY?!Seriously man?You pulling my leg?"

"Nope. I got a pro. I'm talking about the next winner of Japan's Most Talented."

"Oh really?!Well,uhh,umm,hah I'm sorry about the,uh,yelling..I was a bit pissed."

"A BIT?You were going to rip apart Hell,man!"

"I guess,hah hah..Well sorry again,and can you get your friend to do a favor for me?"

"Depends. What are we talking about?"

"Revenge. Matsumoto. Tricks with food. The works."

"Does this involve poison?"

"No."

"Then,most likely,I can pull that guy into this. Hold up I'm calling him you-"

"YESSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!Good old Tetsuzaemon!Greatest kidsitter ever!"cheered Ichigo. The old fart-"That AWESOME old fart,"Ichigo thought fondly.-had babysitted Ichigo from when he was 6 to when he was 10. And the friendship pulled through,even after Ichigo's mom died..no,no,NO,don't go there..

The bleeping of his cell phone saved him from the remorseful memories.

"Zaemon?"

"He said yeah,Kurosaki!Celebrate!!WE VISIT ON SATURDAY!!"

"Saturday's a great day for getting back at Matsumoto!Thanks Zae!"

"Don't worry,the chef isn't as old as this old windbag. He's about 2 years older than you."

"Nice!But.."

"But what Ichi?"

"Don't call me Ichi,Zae!"

"Same here,I am Tetsuzaemon,not 'Zae'."

"Fine,TETSUZAEMON."

"Fine,ICHIGO."

"Anyway,I don't feel comfortable not knowing this guy's name."

Ichigo could practically feel the smile on Tetsuzaemon's face on the other side of the phone."Don't worry,Kurosaki. He's a good guy."Ichigo began grumbling. "I got to see a face before I trust it."But already he knew that if Zae could trust this chef prodigy,then he could.

Multiple thoughts ran through his mind as Tetsuzaemon replied.

The line crackled as Tetsuzaemon sighed.

"Okay,Ichi,"

Wait til Matsumoto eats some..

"His name.."

The first bite..and then..

"..is.."

Payback is sweet.

"Hisagi Shuuhei."


	5. Chapter 5

"Karakura High?I'm going there too!"

Rukia looked disbelievingly at Renji."Are you serious?This is great!"He gave her a lopsided grin."I start tommorow. Anything I miss out on?"

Rukia laughed delicately. Same old Renji."There aren't any interesting guys you can beat on. The only one who looks like he has promise is the guy I'm paying tuition for."

The grin faded. Renji's eyes narrowed. "PAYING TUITION?What's his name?"

Sensing the change in the mood,Rukia cautiously licked her lips and answered just a bit hestitantly. Sometimes her redheaded guy friend was just a tiny little bit of a jealous jerk."K-Kurosaki Ichigo.."

"HAH!This punk doesn't even have a proper name!Strawberry shortcake,you're up for an ass beating!"

Rukia's heart skipped a beat."Stop,Renji!He's just some guy I felt sorry for!Stop it!"

His eyes narrowed."Defending your BOYFRIEND?Typical."

"He's not my boyfriend Renji. You are."She spat the last part out as if its taste was the most disgusting thing she had ever experienced. This is more like what she really said;'You are. And what a pity,'cause Kurosaki Ichigo is hot!'

He seemed to catch the meaning in her words. He could have told her 'Well maybe I'm not!' and broken up with the damned bitch. But he decided not to anger her further. Instead,he leaped after her heart again,in hot pursuit of love. Time for his love doctor cinnamonny goodness to kick in.

Wrapping his arms around her,he whispered huskily into her ear."You're right. And I'm lucky I am. Sorry,Rukia. I got out of place. Saturday,6 `o clock?"And with that he licked her earlobe softly.

The petite girl got flustered. She always did,when Renji,that sly dog,worked his charm on her."S-sure."Rukia breathed."Where to?"A large smile appeared on the boy's face."A movie,a night stroll,..then we stargaze. On the bridge."The words 'first kiss' were etched on his features. It was clear he meant to steal hers. In all of their dates,frolics and walks,for the past ten years,he had never managed to plant one on her.

"But that will all change on Saturday,"he thought happily. Then he cleared his throat. She hadn't accepted yet."So,Rukia..?"

Rukia,in a daze,nodded,starstruck."Saturday.."

"Excellent!It's on!See you then,Rukia!"Renji hopped up and disappeared. Rukia heard a boisterous voice call good bye. Then the door slammed.

"The first date again with Renji,in months and months..!!"Rukia sighed."So why aren't I that excited?"

She recalled the first time they met.

The old man. Running. Waving a club."Give me back my water,filthy brats!Come back here so I can whap your asses to fucking hell!"

A kid with blazing red hair. In a ponytail. With a pack of street rats with him."Shut up and run!If you can talk,run faster!He's catching up,that old fart..!"

Her. Small,wearing a pink kimono. Rough look. Kicked him. Stomped on his fucking head until he was fucking beat into the ground."What are you waiting for?You want him to catch up?This way!!"

Friendship sprouted almost immediately.

Then she'd been adopted. The monster of jealousy reared its ugly head and buffeted its wings. Renji didn't see it coming. She didn't see it coming. And the bond of lighthearted innocence crumbled like chalk against the wind. Left behind was a crimson rose in the snow,blossoming like blood from a wound. And suddenly the world became oh so lonelier.

She voiced aloud her wistful thoughts.

"Will you change that again Renji?Will you change my life like the hurricane's spawn I know you are?"

"Or will he?"

--

A/N:Mwaa haa ha!Due to lack of reviews,I have punished thou with a short chapter!Shall I leave you hanging or..hmm.. should I give you another chapter?Anyway,tell me if my poetry sucks or..yeah. D'you like my fanfic?If not,I probably will discontinue it..but maybe I continue for fun!~BLEACH FTW


	6. Chapter 6

Ichigo scowled silently as he saw a certain raven haired figure race through the gates. He hid his face with a book,hissing warnings to him."Ignore the girl,ignore the girl,ignore the..!"He stopped suddenly.

She had a guy with him.

And for some reason,that really pissed him off.

Stomping towards the red-haired newcomer,Ichigo muttered curses under his breath. Finally planting himself in front of the rash-looking punk,Ichigo harshly demanded who he was,what was he doing here,why he was walking with Rukia-er,Kuchiki.

"ANSWER YOU POMPOUS BRAT!"he roared,spit spraying from his lips.

Looking slightly amused,Rukia stepped back as Baboon King gave his reply.

"Number one;I'm Abarai Renji,transfer student."He took one step towards Ichigo."Number two;obviously since I'm in a school,I'm here to learn,aren't I?" Another step towards the offending brat."Number three.."Here he began to start running towards Ichigo."KUCHIKI RUKIA IS MY GIRLFRIEND!"He thrust out a menacing fist.

Poor Ichigo.

He was so surprised he didn't dodge the punch,and the blow was delivered.

"G-girlfriend..?"he stammered,before blacking out.

Rukia made a 'tsk,tsk' noise."Hey,Renji you didn't have to sock him THAT hard!He's out cold!Shuuhei and Izuru were right,you ARE possesive!" Embarrassed,Renji grinned largely and rubbed the back of his head.

He shuffled his feet awkwardly. His chance. His mind was screaming, "TAKE IT!TAKE THE CHANCE!"Finally,he gave in. "Erm,well,that's because I have um,a great girlfriend."Grinning slyly,he whirled her around and ducked his head down,preparing to give her a big sloppy wet one.

Then he felt the pain on his arm. He howled and clutched at it,effectively releasing Rukia. He barely saw her sprinting away. Of course,with Ichigo's confrontation and defeat,school was forgotten.

"See you I think I hear Shuuhei calling!Coming!Bye Renji!"She squealed in an unregular high pitched voice.

The sound of the hurried footsteps and rushed reply stayed in Renji's ears long after their owner had left them.

"Rejected,"Renji thought bitterly."I ruined it for Saturday too."Kicking Ichigo's prone figure,he wordlessly walked to class. Chances were fucking evil.

"Fuck."

"FUCK."

"FUCK!!"

Kira looked worriedly at Rukia."Kuchiki-sama!There will be no cursing under this roof as long as I have something to do with it."His words were responded with a dark "Shut up Kira."Now he KNEW something was wrong. Whenever she said his name like that she was in a stormy mood. "Y-yes,Kuchiki-sama,"he stammered."I will go get Hisagi-san. And if you want,"he paused."..you can call me Izuru.."

Rukia looked up,surprised. He only made that offer on rare occasions. Very rare occasions. About to question him,she sat up. But,blushing furiously,Kira left the room,bellowing Shuuhei's name.

In a couple of moments,the lean black-haired chef was at the door,panting."You called,Kuchiki-sama..?"Then he noticed the wan expression on her face."Who was it Kuchiki-sama?!I shall have them answer to me immediately!!"

Rukia sighed and picked herself up from the sheets."Renji. He..he tried to kiss me." Shuuhei's eyes bulged and he looked as furious as a pissed bull."..but I ran off."Rukia added hastily. Renji was still her buddy. She didn't want him ripped limb from limb..well,maybe.

"You should break up with him Rukia-sama."

"Shuuhei,we've been over this..I've been in a six year relationship with him. SIX."

"But-"

"Hisagi!"

She used his last name to address him."But-"he sighed."Very well Kuchiki-sama..as you wish."Now all he had to do was make her happy."Alright,Shuuhei..use your store of knowledge to brighten Kuchiki-sama's day!"he muttered.

And as always,the day was saved by the unique chef.

"AHAHAHHAHAHAHA-SH-SHUUHEI-HAHAHAHHA!!"Kira choked.

"M-MY GOD,HAHAHA,Y-YOU ALWAYS KNOW WHAT TO DO HAHA!"Rukia laughed. She clutched at her belly and laughed harder. With 6 broken chopsticks,2 onigiri and a variety of vegetables,Shuuhei had recreated a bust of a VERY silly-looking Kuchiki Byakuya. And it was all edible. Rukia burst into another fit of giggles as Shuuhei attempted to add a cherry nose.

Finally Shuuhei put down the cherry.

"I CAN'T DO IT-HAHAHAHAHA-TOO-HILARIOUS-oh,my stomach-aghh..HAHA Byakuya!!"Banging the table Shuuhei laughed hysterically. Luckily,the rest of dinner went on with laughter and good moods.

When the Bust a la Byakuya was eaten,Shuuhei cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Kuchiki-sama did you enjoy the meal?"

"Of course Shuuhei!Nii-sama tasted delicious!"

"I'm glad you liked it,Rukia-sama!"chuckled Shuuhei,glad he could cheer up the petite girl. He took a deep breath and braced himself for what was to come. "So,who do you want to cook tomorrow?Yumichika or Ikkaku?"

"I think Ayesegawa-san,because you know what Ikkaku's like,"murmured Rukia, taking a sip of water. Then she spat it out all over the table."Bleh!WHAT DID YOU SAY SHUUHEI?!"

The chef cringed.

"Umm,well..uhh.."

"SHUUHEI!"

Wincing,Shuuhei replied carefully."See,a friend of mine called,he er,needs help with a boy around your age.."

"A boy?What's his name?"

"Umm,I don't know,but I agreed..I mean,Tetsuzaemon,he's a good guy,I owe him a lot."

Rukia pouted and folded her arms across her chest. Her chef had fixed up the Renji mishap with the Bust a la Byakuya,then spoiled the good dinner with the news. Sensing her unhappiness,Shuuhei tried to reassure her.

Nothing worked,and as a final resort,Shuuhei made an offer that would change Kuchiki Rukia's life forever. Little did he know it,but fate had struck the moment the first sound waves had left his lips.

"Rukia-sama,would you-would you like to come with me?"

Her head snapped to him so fast he thought it would pop off and roll away."I could cook for you still and you'd meet this mystery boy..?"And hopefully break up with that Renji."And you could travel around Karakura Town a bit.."And find there's more than that Renji."And..uh.."And beat up that Renji to a bloody pulp!!

She considered it carefully.

"Shuuhei.."

Cook for her still,huh..?

"I think.."

Mystery boy..hm.

"I'll.."

Travel?Karakura?

"I think I'll come with you Shuuhei."

--

A/N:Thank you all for sticking with me!I reward you with a rich and Bust a la Byakuya filled chapter!!Those of you who actually read my chapters,check out number 3 or 4,where Ichigo mentions Zaemon!Then you get excited!Mwahahah!Love you all!~BLEACH FTW


	7. Chapter 7

Somewhere in Karakura Town,a orange-haired boy was waking up with a massive headache. He sat up,cursing vividly as he felt a lump the size of a jumbo egg on his nose.

"A..Abarai Renji.."he swore as he weakly stood up."Y-You are so going to get it.."

He shakily grabbed a door. Peering closely,Ichigo examined the number on it. It was his class. He rested his swollen forehead on it."H-his girlfriend huh..?Renji, that bastard.."He sighed and relaxed his large frame against the sturdy structure of wood and metal.

Then the door flew open.

It caught him squarely on bruised nose and black eye.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

Double concussions hurt like hell.

"Eh..umm..I-Ichigo-san.."

Amber met indigo in a flash of fear and confusion.

Then relief flooded into indigo pupils,giving the owner a new radiant shine.

"Thank goodness you're awake,Ichigo-san!!"bawled Hanatarou,throwing himself onto the said boy. Ichigo patted his back awkwardly while Hanatarou supposedly sobbed his heart out."Ha..Hanatarou,you work here?"

"Yeah,Ganju-san helped me get a job here on campus."

"GANJU?Ganju's here?!WHERE??I owe him an ASS BEATING!!!"

"No,he,he left on Bonnie-san.."

"Pathetic boar rider..and all those self-proclaimed titles..piss me off.."

"Anyway,I'm school nurse!"

"G-Good job..but..um..isn't school nurse..a girl job?"

Hanataro went flaming scarlet. A red so deep a shade that it would've put Renji's hair to shame. Ichigo laughed and took the glass of water on the side of the sickbed."NO!!Not a lot of girls get hurt though,except Rukia-san.."

"PWWWWWWFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTT!!"

"ICHIGO-SAN!"squeaked Hanatarou,feverishly scrubbing away at the spilt water. He stammered out a reprimand. But the guy heard none of the petty scoldings."Rukia?!As in K-K-KUCHIKI RUKIA?!"

"Yeah!"Hanatarou piped up cheerfully. All his annoyance evaporated after the mere word 'Rukia.'He flicked away the droplets of water,continuing with a new fervor."She always looks out for me,and though she's a noble,she told me to call her Rukia-san-"

"NOBLE?!"

"Yeah!Didn't you know,Ichigo-san?I mean,as her boyfriend,you ought to know a few things right..?"The boy was totally unaware of how these words impacted the Kurosaki teen.

The last remark brought bitterness to Ichigo's words."I'm not her boyfriend. Abarai.. is."

"Really?Well,anyway,Rukia-san gets beaten up and hated on,because she's a royal,and girls think you're her boyfriend.."

"BEATEN UP?HATED ON?A GIRL?!"These words ignited a new flame in the bruised boy."Because she's a noble?Because she's considered my girl?Thats.."

"I know.."sighed Hanatarou.

"That's..that's..wait. She gets hated on because she's supposedly my girlfriend WHY?!"

"It doesn't look like it Ichigo-san,but you are really popular among girls..they're jealous."

"Hm."It was more of a grunt then anything else.

"Also because of her good-looking bodyguard.."A hint of jealousy hid in these words.

"Bodyguard?"Kuchiki Rukia,you are a surprising person.

"Yeah,th-this guy named..Kira Ikuzu..Ki..some famous guy?"More and more surprises.

"You mean Kira Izuru?Professional security guard?"Please say no..

"Uhh yeah that's the one!"Fuck.

"Why does she need a bodyguard?"

"Kuchiki Byakuya-sama,her brother,doesn't want to be troubled with it. Her safety that is."

"THE Kuchiki Byakuya?"THE?!

"Yeah..why?"

"Nothing."Except now Ichigo felt like Rukia was too good for him."NO WAIT I DON'T LIKE THAT BITCH!"Hanatarou squealed and cowered away from Ichigo.

"I-I don't think you should insult Kuchiki-sama!"

Grunts and hisses from the patient.

"Umm,you-you can go now Ichigo-san."

More grunts. More hisses."Damn Renji..Damn Ruki-Kuchiki..DAMN RENJI..!!"

Somewhere else in Karakura High,Abarai Renji sneezed.

Isshin chuckled and positioned himself above the door. His son was so naiive about the surprise attacks but it kept him on his feet,and pissed him off as well."Welcome home,ICHIGO!"

"STUPID OLD MAN!"

"COME HELP DADDY KARIN-CHAN,YUZU-CHAN!"

"Forget it old man."

"Sorry,otou-chan,but I'm making curry tonight!Busy!!"

"AHHH!MOTHER OUR KIDS ARE WILLING TO ABANDON THEIR LOVELY FATH-"Isshin almost made it to the memorial poster,but for his son tackling him to the floor. Ichigo groaned with the effort of keeping his damn strong dad on the ground. Finally,Strawberry had enough. Who cares if that fuck shit runs!!Isshin stayed put as Ichigo got up though.

"OH NOW YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT FUCKING BASTARD!"roared Ichigo, spittle spraying from his teeth once more. He leaped onto the guy's back and beat out his fury.

Screams echoed in the night as Kurosaki Isshin,father of three,begged for mercy.

Later that same day,a bloody and bruised Isshin weakly called to his son."I-Ichigo-sama!You have visitors..H-Hisagi Shuuhei ring a bell?"The old man scurried off when the teen came down. Introductions were quick but unharried.

"Hey. I'm Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Hey,I'm Hisagi Shuuhei."

"You going to help me wreak revenge on a Matsumoto Rangiku?"

"Oh no..RANGIKU-SAN?What did that she-witch do this time?"

"Ah,you know her?"

"Yeah..and you should know what kind of madness we're up against."

"I do,of course."

As they discussed battle tactics,Hisagi couldn't help but think that this boy's name was familiar. He couldn't quite put his thumb on it,but he was SURE he heard it before. Where,where where did he hear this name?!Then he remembered;his young charge was waiting.

"Umm,Kurosaki-san-"

"Kurosaki is fine."

"Fine. Kurosaki. Is it okay if I brought my uhh,a girl with me?"

"Your girlfriend?"

"Not far from it. Your age,kind of."

"Well,sure."

"Her name is-"

"Naah it's okay."

"Fine!I'll go get her."

He ran out the door..

..and came back with a familiar raven haired beauty.

The two pairs of eyes widened simultaenously.

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"Kurosaki Ichigo?!"

"KUCHIKI RUKIA??!!"

--

A/N:Sorry for not updating!!Anyway here is my new masterpiece!MWA HAA HAA!!!!Don't know when next update is though. Sorry,but enjoy!~BLEACH FTW


End file.
